Attia Simmons
Attia Simmons '''(s/n: GM87) is a third-year student at West Genetics. She is currently ranked 4th among all West Genetics third-year students. Background The fourth-ranked third-year student from Italy known as the '''Manipulative Schemer (魔性の策士 Mashō no Sakushi). Early in the series, she was a prominent antagonist who manipulated the other third-year Pandora to take out Satellizer under Elizabeth's orders, and later tricks Rana into fighting Satellizer, but was later stopped by Chiffon and Ticy's intervention. Appearance Attia is a small, petite girl with short, silvery-white hair and light brown eyes. Her hair is twisted into two curls-tails at both sides of her head, giving it somewhat of a typhoon shape. She is very petite for a girl of her age, being the shortest Pandora seen throughout the series as well as having one of the smallest bust sizes revealed thus far, much to her dismay. She wears the standard Genetics girls' uniform. Personality Attia is the kind of person who can do anything just to finish her task, as seen from listening to Elizabeth's orders to "teach" Satellizer to behave. She can go as far as not to listening what President Chiffon says until she and Ticy intervene. It also seems that she has a form of fetish for "clothes that turn invisible under light," as heard from what Arnett and Creo said. She also dislikes physical labor, as she admitted to Ingrid during the 10th Nova Clash. She's short-tempered sometimes, since she really feels offended and insulted, when people call her flat-chested because of her small-sized breasts (She wears the breast pads in order to hide that fact from everyone). Freezing: Zero 28th Class Arc Upon entrance into West Genetics, Attia's compatibility rate was determined and she was assigned two Stigmata, an impressive rate for a new trainee. However, she came into conflict with Arnett McMillan, who insulted her father and heritage. Attia demanded an apology but Arnett simply mocked her anger. The two would eventually come to blows in a Carnival ,where Attia was decisively defeated. She was saved by the timely intervention of Elizabeth Mably, of whom she would befriend after the conclusion of the battle. Freezing: First Chronicles In the 2064 Carnival, Attia alongside Marin Maxwell battle Ticy who overpowers the two Pandoras. Attia and Marin watch as Arnett makes her way to battle Ticy. Freezing: Pair Love Stories Attia is now a second year student and wants to find a Limiter though in her case, a loyal servant who will follow her orders. She is seen walking with Elizabeth telling her that she'll look up on the first year Limiter's grades to find the right one for her, but Elizabeth says that thrusting is important not the grades. Attia didn't believe what her friend just told her. Later that night in her room while her roommate tries to sleep, Attia hacks into the student database looking up the freshmen Limiters and comes across a file of a Limiter who got the highest grades on the exams, Mark Anthony. Attia comes to decision that Mark will become her loyal servant and plots her evil scheme. The next day, Attia runs into Mark pushing him down. Attia apologizes to him and runs off in embarrassment after he saw her panties. According to her plan, she dropped her student handbook next to Mark and that he'll come to her room bringing it to her and Attia will have him in her clutches. Unfortunately, Attia is called to the lost and found learning that Mark brought her handbook there. Attia is furious by this but will not give up to defeat by Mark. For her next plan, Attia invites Mark to her room and when he opens the door, Attia is half naked. Attia assumes that Mark will get horny and assault her but plan fails once more when Mark apologizes covering his eyes to which upsets Attia even more. As the two sit down to have tea, Attia secretly put sleeping medicine in his cup. She plans to sleep next to Mark in her bed naked and make him believe that he 'did it' with her, but Attia's plan fails once more finding out that she drank his cup and fell asleep after she woken up. Her roommate handed Attia a note from Mark much to her anger that he carried her to bed without waking her up. Attia claims that the battle is far from over Attia is next seen sneaking in to the boys locker room with a camera. Her final plan is to blackmail Mark taking a picture of him naked so he can become her servant. Without holding back, Attia moves a proceeds with her plan but comes across a naked second year Limiter, Julian Bopdest who acts girly. Matters turn worst when Julian's partner, Andou Kaoru, a third year student comes to his rescue and hits Attia for trying to take pictures. Mark finds Attia and apologized to the couple stating that he wanted a picture of Julian due to his popularity. As Attia leaves, she is asked by Mark to be her Limiter. Attia learns that Mark likes smart girls and hacked into the student database looking for her data. Attia finds out that Mark knew about Attia's schemes from the beginning. Attia summons her Volt Weapon and attacks Mark only to embrace him commenting that she can't beat him. Attia and Mark have their baptism. Freezing Introductory Arc Attia appears at the end of this Arc when she informs her fellow colleague, Ingrid Bernstein, that Satellizer attacked and defeated Miyabi Kanazuki, and asks the "Guardian of Order" to handle the situation by meeting out the appropriate punishment. 3rd Year Punishment Arc While Satellizer and Ingrid fight, Attia has her Limiter, Mark, set up a Freezing barrier (which was planned to last 20 minutes), so that Satellizer and Ingrid's fight goes uninterrupted. She then leaves planning to watch the battle. While watching the fight on a rooftop, Attia is surprised when Kazuya Aoi deploys an advanced Freezing field despite not being a bonded with a Pandora. When the situation looks grim for Ingrid, Attia is also surprised when she sees Ingrid push herself so far into Pandora mode in order to uphold the rules. When Ingrid loses, Attia reports the results of the match to a silhouetted visage of Elizabeth Mably, Arnett McMillan, and Creo Brand. 3rd Year Retaliation Arc Attia attempted to position Rana Linchen against Satellizer L. Bridget by telling her Satellizer doesn't care about Kazuya Aoi and is only using him as a pawn she plans to dispose of later, leading Rana to challenge Satellizer to a duel. After witnessing the power both Rana and Satellizer wield, Attia begins to worry that they may be too strong, so she has Arnett and Creo spar them in a losing effort after Chiffon Fairchild and Ticy Phenyl interfere and knock Arnett out. 10th Nova Clash When the Nova begin their invasion of West Genetics, Attia and her fellow third-years are deployed to defend the academy. She, alongside Ingrid Bernstein, are engaged by Nova controlled Pandora. Despite their best efforts, the two are slowly overpowered by the attackers. During the battle Attia's Limiter, Mark, is grievously wounded protecting Attia. Enraged, Attia activates Pandora Mode and attacks the enemies furiously. Eventually the two Genetics Pandora are overwhelmed by the Nova Pandora's superior strength and speed, but are saved by the timely arrival of Elizabeth Mably. Interlude: Dinner Party :Main article: Dinner Party When Arnett calls out to Satellizer to come join Attia and Elizabeth for a drink Attia is hesitant to involve her with any of their activities. But when Elizabeth insists that she join, Attia does not object. When they start drinking Attia points out that Elizabeth should be pouring for no one but then smirks as she sees Satellizer could barely withstand one drink. When their social gathering turns into a drinking contest Attia sides with Elizabeth and notices at this rate she is going to lose so she decides to take action. She tries to sabotage Satellizer by bringing out her 90% alcoholic beverage created by herself, to make sure Elizabeth does not consume it she pours it into Satellizer's glass directly. However at the last second Rana Linchen Steps in and gulps it down, for a brief moment Attia stares in shock then Rana begins puking on the floor. Interlude: Forget That, Let's Play Soccer! :Main article: Forget That; Let's Play Soccer! When seen in the club room with Elizabeth, Arnett, Creo, and Ingrid. Both Attia and Arnett ponder on Elizabeth's obliviousness and scary appearance. When Creo approaches the juniors with her soccer pitch Attia and Ingrid are on the side observing and mocking Creo's leadership skills. When teams commence Attia is placed on Red Team with Arnett, Ingrid, Rana, Ganessa Roland, Trish McKenzie, Agatha Shones, Shishidou Miho, Matsumoto Shizuka, Michele Veizar, and Naiya Chiharu. Later when the game turns into a garment brawl Attia, Arnett, Ingrid, and Creo can be seen at the end questioning what just happened to their plan of having fun with other students. Student Presidency Duel Arc Elizabeth informed Attia about her retirement, who relayed the information to Ingrid, Creo, and Arnett. While the other three are frustrated only Attia was directly told by Elizabeth, Attia reminds them about more important matters: West Genetics is currently leaderless with Chiffon's death and Elizabeth's retirement. She then advises Arnett to succeed Elizabeth and become the next Student Council President. When the "Slashing Trickster" firmly rejects, Attia indicates that the next in line will then be Ticy, whom they admit is strong. Attia then explains the rules of the election: vote or battle, recalling that when Elizabeth faced Chiffon for office, the two chose the vote and expected Ticy to ask for the same. Granted that election can be done diplomatic, if one of the two prefers a bout, they both must fight it out as Pandora. Arnett decides to fight and the four girls are shocked to hear that Ticy has also chosen to fight. Before the match, Attia warns Arnett about Ticy's battle-style but the girl lacks a lot of combat experience, advising Arnett to rely on her Accel, but the candidate states she wants to crush her rival her way. Attia, Creo, and Ingrid see off Arnett and watch Arnett and Ticy battle. Along with the rest of the student body, Attia is astonished by Ticy's new appearance as well as Arnett's growth as a Pandora, able to use a No-Interval Triple Accel as well as Satellizer's Accel-Tempest. She is even further shocked when Ticy deploys Chiffon's feared Illusion Turn (although adjusted) and effortlessly defeats Arnett. Ticy proceeds to make a speech, which fully contradicts her once timid personality and at this, Attia states they must accept the results. Attia, Creo, and Ingrid are with Arnett in the infirmary where Arnett has just regained consciousness. While the red-haired Pandora is dejected over her loss, Attia cheers her up, calling them Team Arnett now and that they'll watch Ticy's actions just like Elizabeth watched Chiffon's'. Valkyrie Introduction Arc Attia and Charles confronted one another and found out Charles was the one responsible for making Elizabeth retire. The pair argue over Elizabeth's beliefs and actions though Charles rebuffs saying that Elizabeth needed to sacrifice her Limiter to even compete against her. Attia, however, reminds Charles that she lost, no matter what she is saying right now. Attia then adds "If it were me instead of André, I would have done the same thing." the two then duked it out, but to no surprise, The "Tempest Phoenix" won. Attia still refused to back down and told Charles that Pandora were more than mindless tools who obeyed orders; if not, then they'd amount to nothing more than weapons. Charles had enough of Attia's insolence and threatens to flatten her bosom even more, and after being mocked by Attia for being even more flat-chested, Charles carved out Attia's breast as a message to anyone else associated with the former Academy Enforcer. Charles is then later put into isolation while Attia was severely hospitalized. 12th Nova Clash Due to her injuries, Attia remains hospitalized and does not take part in the joint-training exercise or the Nova Clash that follows it. Busters Arc It is said that Attia is still hospitalized during the Buster's assassination attempt on Gengo Aoi. 13th Nova Clash Arc During the clash, Attia is seen awake and still recovering from her injuries at West Genetics. After the clash, Attia is visited by her friends and is overjoyed to see Elizabeth's return. Exit Revenant Arc Attia, her friends, and all the students are summoned by instructor Su-Na Lee warning them that Chevalier has put an assault on West Genetics. Abilities Overview * Attia has two stigmata and a compatibility rate of 65%. Not much known of her strength but as the rank #6 of all the West Genetics' third-years, she presumed to be stronger than Ingrid Bernstein. *As shown in the manga, even though she wasn't able to defeat the Nova-fied Pandora in the 10th Nova clash, she was still able to buy time just so that Elizabeth Mably arrived and took over the situation. *Her combat prowess seems to have improved, as evidenced by her fight against world class Pandora Charles Bonaparte. Even though Attia lost, she still got some shots in on the Young Tempest Phoenix, whose face was visibly bruised after their fight. Volt Weapon *'Elegant Destroyer '''is a large morning star. Attia is very proficient in the use of her weapon. Pandora Mode *As seen during the 10th Nova Clash, Attia is capable of utilizing Pandora Mode. Relationships Mark Mark is her Limiter, who's stayed by her side and assisted her in plotting schemes as well as battle. He's not afraid to give his life for Attia, as evidenced in the 10th Nova Clash when he took a fatal blow meant for his partner. Attia herself also cares about him, as she was crying and enraged after that. Friends/Allies Elizabeth Mably Attia admired Elizabeth above all others at the school, and would've done anything to advance her leader's agenda. She was the only one to have been personally told of Elizabeth's retirement from active duty. She was even willing to fight against Charles Bonaparte, a world class Pandora, in order to defend Elizabeth's honor. Part of this loyalty stems from Elizabeth saving Attia's life in their freshman year. Arnett McMillan They were adversaries at first, mostly due to Arnett's deep-seated loathing of the rich. Yet through Elizabeth, they became allies, who worked together until Elizabeth's unexpected retirement. It was through Attia's prodding that Arnett declared her candidacy for Student Council President, and christened their group, "Team Arnett". Creo Brand A friend of Attia, and also a member of Elizabeth's group. Attia and Creo have both been shown working together to punish lower ranked students and Creo attempted to take revenge on world ranked Pandora Charles Bonaparte when she mauled Attia, showing a great deal of loyalty to her friend. Ingrid Bernstein Ingrid is one of Attia's friends and a member of Team Elizabeth. They have shown to get along well. Trivia *Attia had the smallest bust size out of all the Pandora in the series, and she was the smallest Pandora too, though it seems her diminutiveness has been beaten out by her last opponent, Charles Bonaparte. *Coincidentally, ' Attia ' surpass Charles measurements above 2 cm, she is 2 cm taller than Charles and her breasts are 2 cm bigger than hers. *Attia' '''is the most skilled Pandora in verbal warfare, according to Arnett. *Attia possesses the fifth highest compatibility rate among current Genetics Pandora, surpassed by Miyabi, Arnett McMillan , Elizabeth Mably and Cassie Lockheart. Category:Character Category:Pandora Category:Female